1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to devices for applying lubricants to sprocket drive chains on vehicles such as motorcycles, bicycles and the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Sprocket drive chains are comprised of a plurality of small individual links pivotally joined together to form a continuous loop attachable around at least two sprockets. The pivotal joints allow the chain to easily change from a linear to a curved shape for riding over and around the sprockets. The junctions of the chain links are particularly susceptible to binding and wear from friction, and therefore require sufficient lubrication. A significant amount of power may be lost without the drive chain being properly lubricated or free to move.
Most drive chains found on bicycles and motorcycles are generally exposed to the elements where the chain lubricant is adversely effected by sunlight, water and dirt, and must be frequently replenished, especially with off-road motorcycles and mountain bicycles. In the past, one method of thorough lubrication of the chain, which was a messy and time consuming job, required the removal of the chain from the motorcycle or bicycle where it could be immersed in a cleaning and lubricating solvent or lubricating oil.
Various other drive chain cleaning and lubrication methods and devices have since been introduced which can be applied with the chain still on the vehicle sprockets. A disadvantage of many of the prior art fluid lubricant applicators is that they are structured specifically for use with fluid lubricants such as liquid oils, and are not structured to be used with modern lubricants which may be purchased in hand-held spray cans or squeeze tubes or cans. Many of these modern lubricants contain state-of-the-art lubrications having silicone bases, and which are preferred by many individuals. Suitable lubricants for drive chains are not limited to liquids, but today also include spray-on lubricating foams. One of the more popular types of chain lubricants currently on the market is a silicone based spray foam lubricant which cannot be effectively used with the majority of existing attachable chain cleaners and lubricators.
Another major disadvantage of the majority of the existing lubricant applicators includes the apparent high cost of manufacture due to large numbers of parts to be made and assembled. These applicators are comprised of many intricate parts which must be assembled prior to use, which significantly increases the labor and thus manufacturing costs.
Some of the prior art drive chain lubricant applicators rely on oil reservoirs which the chain is directed through, and the reservoirs serve as solvent or oil baths, resulting in the use and contamination of much more oil than is actually needed to lubricate the chain.
Of the prior art drive chain lubricant applicators of which we are aware and consider relevant to our invention, the following typify the structures, methods of use, and the problems associated therewith: A U.S. Pat. No. 4,593,923, issued to Thalmann Jun. 10, 1986, discloses a bicycle sprocket chain cleaner which attaches over the drive chain. The device contains a reservoir of fluid cleaning solvent which could be substituted with a liquid lubricant. The liquid solvent or lubricant could be easily spilled with all the manipulating that is required to attach and remove the device. The reservoir is not suited for dispensing a foam lubricant, therefore limiting its use. The attachment structure for securing the Thalmann device in a stable position on the chain is also not adequately adjustable and is therefore not readily adaptable to a wide variety of models of bicycles and motorcycles. It also appears the Thalmann device is expensive to manufacture since it is comprised of many separate parts which must be manufactured and assembled. The Thalmann device is not structured for utilizing a spray liquid or foam lubricant directly dispensed from a hand-held container.
Chiarella was granted U.S. Pat. No. 4,578,120 on Mar. 25, 1986 for a bicycle chain cleaning device and method. The Chiarella device also utilizes fluid lubricants or cleaning solvents, and does not appear capable to allowing the user to utilizes a hand-held spray type lubricant such as a silicone based foam. This device also appears to be comprised of many intricate parts which require assembly, and therefore increase unit cost.
The spraying of lubricants directly onto a drive chain is another process used by many, but it is difficult to get the lubricant onto the back or far side of the chain which is adjacent the bike or motorcycle, and additionally this process results in un-sightly and dirt collecting over-spray of the lubricant onto the frame and wheels.